


Assassin

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is targeted by an assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.
> 
> I wrote this a long time ago and has previously been posted at FFNet.

She stood, her eyes focussed on her target; with ease she threw the knife straight through the bullseye.

“Well done,” her mentor murmured, “You are ready.”

She turned, her long dark hair swinging around her face, “I am,” she replied, her voice cold.

Minnis smiled, he had raised her for this task and she would fulfil her purpose without question. 

“Who is the target?” she asked.

Minnis brought up the picture of a man, he watched as she studied the statistics and picture, taking in his height, his short dark blond hair and crystal blue eyes.

“You are to insinuate yourself into his life,” Minnis ordered, “Find out all you can about what he knows then kill him.”

“Of course,” she replied, “What is his name?”

“Dr Daniel Jackson,” Minnis replied.

She smiled and picking up her weapons, Sha’re prepared for her task.

*********************************************

Daniel Jackson stared at the piece of paper in front of him before turning to his best friend, who was lounging on the small couch Daniel had somehow managed to procure. 

“Well?” Jack asked.

“I’ve no idea,” Daniel admitted, “Wouldn’t it be easier to ask Sam what she wants for her birthday?”

“And let her know we remembered?” Jack demanded with mock horror.

“Then ask Doctor Fraiser,” Daniel replied, “She and Sam are friends besides she’s female.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” Jack grinned, making Daniel roll his eyes.

“Why won’t you ask her?” Daniel asked with resignation.

Jack gave a slightly guilty smile, “Janet’s a little mad at me at the moment.”

“What did you do?” Daniel gave a soft smile.

“Nothing,” Jack replied with a perfectly innocent face, making Daniel laugh some more, “You ask Janet what we can get Sam.”

“Fine,” Daniel shook his head, knowing he’d get no peace until he did.

Jack grinned and clapped his friend on the shoulder before leaving him alone. He hadn’t been lying, Janet was mad at him. This was the problem with working with your wife’s cousin, when Sara was mad at him, Janet heard why and she got mad at him too. 

It was now just over three years since they’d first opened the Stargate and Jack was having the time of his life. Exploring the universe was amazing, especially with his team, three people who had entered his life and become a part of his family.

Teal’c was absolutely loved by Charlie, while Sam and Sara were the best of friends and Daniel, Daniel was someone Jack never would have seen himself talking to at one point, never mind being best friends with.

Jack grinned walking through the corridors, life was good.

 

Daniel stretched his neck wincing as it cracked slightly; he decided this would be a good time to ask Janet what they could get Sam for her birthday. Walking through the corridors, Daniel smiled to himself, he liked working here. It wasn’t like he had other choices, considering the state his reputation was in, not to mention a lot of people thought he was dead, which came from his year spent on Abydos. A small smile crept onto his face as he thought back to the world of sand where his adoptive family lived, he missed Kasuf and Skaara but when Jack had come back just after Apophis made his appearance, Daniel knew he had to return to Earth and help. 

“What can I do for you, Dr Jackson?” Janet Fraiser asked as he walked into the infirmary, “Usually you’re dying to get out of here.”

“I, actually we need some help,” Daniel replied before explaining.

*********************************************

Sha’re sat in her room meditating, readying herself to leave for her mission. She would have to meet them on a planet and make sure they took her home with them, which meant she’d have to be injured. Sha’re disliked showing weakness at all, she’d been raised by Minnis to be strong and any time she’d been injured during her training she refused to slow down.

Opening her eyes, Sha’re flicked on the computer in her room and called up the file on her mark. It confused her, what was it about this man that made him so threatening, he was a scholar, someone who had spent his life studying languages and the past. He wasn’t a soldier so how could he be threatening?

“It is not your place to ask,” Minnis voice sounded in her mind, “You must always remember your place as a servant.”

“It is not my place,” she nodded, continuing to read the file, as she read about him she was sure she could enter his life easily and then when the time came kill him.

 

Sam sighed; trekking through the mud was not one of her favourite things to do, especially as tomorrow was her birthday. She had a feeling they were planning something but wasn't sure. The three guys were all so bad at keeping secrets like this, that if she really wanted to she could find out easily but that would ruin their fun. 

The sound of weapons fire caught her attention and she spun, dropping to the ground the same as the others.

“Carter?” Jack called joining her.

“I don’t know, sir,” she replied, as she scanned the horizon, “I don’t see…wait,” Sam saw a woman scrambling towards them, “Sir.”

“I see her,” Jack turned to the others, “Daniel, start dialling, Teal’c, lay down cover fire. Carter, let’s go help.”

Sam nodded and when her CO nodded, she darted towards the woman who was now lying on the ground seemingly unconscious. When she reached her, Sam gently touched her shoulder relieved to see the woman jerk up.

The woman whispered something Sam couldn’t understand but she got the desperation in the voice

“We’re going to help you,” Sam promised, grabbing the woman’s arm throwing it over her shoulder and pulling her to a stand. 

Jack appeared by her side and helped them to the Gate where Daniel and Teal’c were waiting. As soon as the Iris closed, they lowered the now unconscious woman to the ramp waiting for the medical team to arrive.

Sam looked up to find Hammond watching them.

“Typical,” the General murmured.

 

Daniel stood with the rest of the team as they waited for Janet to tell them their guest’s condition. Sam had tried to remember what the woman had said but no matter what language Daniel used to try and translate, it came out as gibberish.

“She seems a little beaten up and bruised,” Janet reported to SG1, “But as far as I can tell she’ll be fine.”

“Good,” Jack nodded, “Daniel, wait around until she wakes up and see if you can find out…everything basically.”

Daniel nodded, “Sure, Jack. Assuming I can get her language.”

“I have every faith in you,” Jack grinned, making his friend frown, “Come on, Daniel, you’re the friendliest looking of the translation staff. Do you want her to wake up to Teal’c’s smiling face?”

Sam bit her lip to stop herself laughing, especially at Teal’c’s hurt expression but she had to admit Jack was right, Daniel was the friendliest face they had, even if he didn’t realise his appeal.

 

She woke from her sleep and surveyed her surroundings quickly.

“It’s alright,” a man said from her side.

Turning she saw her mark sitting at the bedside, “Where am I?”

He blinked surprised, “You speak English?”

“English?”

He smiled and she was surprised by how it made her want to smile too, “This language.”

Silently she cursed herself, he was an expert in languages she should have used her native tongue before using his.

“I know…little,” she improvised, “I learned when I was…etassi.”

“When you were a slave,” Daniel translated, taken aback as she spoke Abydonian.

“Yes,” she nodded, flashing him a bright smile.

“What’s your name?” he asked, dazzled by her.

“Sha’re,” she introduced herself, looking up at him shyly through her long dark eyelashes.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sha’re,” he took her hand in his, holding it gently for a few seconds, “I’m Daniel.”

“Dan’iel,” she repeated softly.

“Are you Abydonian?” Daniel asked her, “It’s just your accent and well ‘etassi’ is an Abydonian word.”

Sha’re frowned as she thought of her home from so long ago, “Yes. I was taken a long time ago from there.”

“You’re safe here,” Daniel promised her, “Once you’re better maybe we’ll be able to locate your family back on Abydos. I’m friends with the Chief Elder.”

Sha’re felt alarm flick through her, “My family are dead. I do not feel I would fit in there but,” she quickly continued, knowing she didn’t want to make him suspicious, “It would be nice to go there again.”

Daniel gave her a warm smile, “I’ll see what I can do. You should rest some more and once you feel better, I need you to tell me what happened before we found you.”

“Of course,” Sha’re faked a yawn, “I am sorry, I am just so tired.”

Daniel nodded, “Get some rest. I’ll come back when you’ve slept.”

Sha’re smiled at him and curled up under the covers closing her eyes, waiting until she was alone.

 

The room was silent as she watched, the only other person nearby was the doctor who had treated her. Sha’re slowly uncovered herself and slipped off the bed, frowning at the backless garment she was wearing, luckily it was too big for her so it covered her mostly unless she moved too quickly. Carefully she exited the room, she knew how to avoid being spotted but she was sure they would have surveillance devices watching the halls even when soldiers weren’t there. She moved along, making sure that if anyone saw her through their devices then they would think she was afraid. Sha’re wanted to know at least a layout of the base but finding her mark would be a good idea, ‘fainting’ in his arms would be even better.

As she rounded a corner, one of the soldiers saw her.

“Halt,” he ordered.

Sha’re flicked through her choices and came up with the only one that would keep her out of suspicion, she turned and tried to run. Another soldier caught her and she started to scream in her native tongue.

Struggling against them, but making sure it was not enough to actually free herself, Sha’re cried and called out for help in Abydonian, feeling a surge of triumph as Daniel came running with the others she’d seen with him on the planet.

“What are you doing?” Daniel snapped.

The soldiers turned and their gripped loosened sufficiently, that she could pull away without it looking conspicuous, Sha’re ran to Daniel and fell into his arms crying. A little shocked Daniel caught her holding her gently as she fell to the ground crouching down rocking her.

 

Daniel smiled as Jack got rid of everyone in the corridor as he held the frightened young woman who it appeared trusted him. 

“Sh,” he breathed into her hair, “You’re safe, there’s no one here who’s going to harm you.”

Sha’re looked up at him her dark brown eyes filled with tears, “Promise?”

Daniel smiled at her, gently wiping away her tears, “I promise.”

She sniffed slightly, “I thought I was back there,” she cuddled up against him, “I thought they would take me back to him.”

“Him?” Daniel asked, still rocking her slightly.

“Please do not make me say his name,” Sha’re cried, “He will hurt me some more.”

Alarmed, Daniel continued to try and soothe her after a few minutes he helped her back to her feet, “Come on, you need to get back to the infirmary.”

He moved her slowly through the corridors, trying to make sure she stayed calm; he was worried at how she’d reacted and wanted to know why.

*********************************************

“Well, Doctor Jackson,” Hammond said with a smile, “It looks like our guest trusts you.”

“Looks that way,” Daniel shrugged, “I think she was a prisoner of a Gould, though she refuses to speak his name. I was hoping to take her out of the base for a while; the surroundings are a bit intimidating.”

“Doctor?” Hammond turned to Janet for her assessment.

“She is more or less perfectly healthy,” Janet replied, “And it might help her talk if she’s outside.”

“Alright, Dr Jackson,” Hammond said, “You can take her out of the base for a few hours, but I want her back in the infirmary so Dr Fraiser can continue to monitor her.”

Daniel nodded, “Of course, sir.”

 

Sha’re smiled when Daniel entered the infirmary, a bundle of clothes over his arm, she was surprised to find it was actually good to see him again.

“Here,” he placed the bundle on the bed for her, “Get dressed and we’re going on a trip.”

“A trip?” she asked confused.

“General Hammond has given me permission to show you some of my world,” Daniel explained, “We can talk for a while, have something to eat then come back.”

“That sounds nice,” Sha’re smiled, surprised that it did.

“Just come out when you’re ready,” he told her, drawing the curtains around her bed and going over to where Jack was standing.

 

“So, where you taking her?” Jack asked.

“The park near my apartment,” Daniel explained, “Its calm, peaceful and I should be able to get her to talk to me about what happened.”

“Daniel,” Jack said, hesitating slightly, “Just be careful okay.”

“Careful?” Daniel asked.

Jack frowned hating this, “I just…there’s just something off about her.”

“She’s frightened, Jack,” Daniel replied sharply.

Jack saw Sha’re walking over to them slowly looking very nervous, he turned to his friend and saw Daniel staring in amazement as he watched their guest move towards them wearing the jeans and red top Sam had donated. Jack frowned, he had suspected Daniel was feeling more for her than he should but this just confirmed it.

“This is very strange clothing,” Sha’re laughed softly.

“But it suits you,” Daniel offered her his arm.

Sha’re took it and they started walking away from Jack who sighed, there was something not quite right about this but he couldn’t work out what.

*********************************************

Sha’re was amazed by the beauty of the world she was in, she hadn’t expected to see anything like this.

“I like coming here,” Daniel told her as they walked along the edge of the lake.

“I can understand that,” Sha’re smiled, “I do not think I have seen anything like this before.”

Daniel smiled, gently touching her arm and led her to the bench nearby, “So, are you going to tell me who you’re running from?”

Sha’re dropped her eyes, “I…”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Daniel touched her cheek making her look up at him, “I want to help.”

“You truly do,” she whispered amazed, she started wondering once more why her Lord wanted this man dead.

Before he could say anymore a large drop of water hit him on the nose. 

“Damn,” Daniel cried.

Sha’re looked up to see the dark grey clouds and felt water hit her too, “It is raining,” she breathed in amazement.

“Unfortunately yes,” Daniel said catching her hand, “Come on my apartment is pretty close.”

With a smile Sha’re ran beside him, feeling like a child as the heavens opened and the rain poured down upon them.

 

“General, the road’s flooded,” Daniel reported over the phone as Sha’re dried and changed, “I won’t be able to get her back tonight.”

“I know, son,” Hammond said, “Has she told you anything?”

“Not really,” Daniel reported, “Just little things, I still don’t know which Gould she ran from but I can find it out tonight hopefully.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Dr Jackson,” Hammond told him before hanging up.

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re said from behind him.

He turned and smiled as she stood wearing a pair of his sweat pants and a t-shirt far too big for her.

“Is this right?” she asked softly.

“You look fine,” Daniel told her, “Sit down and I’ll get us something to eat.”

“You are being so kind, Dan’iel,” Sha’re smiled at him before jumping as thunder crashed just outside.

“Don’t worry,” he told her.

“We never had anything like this,” Sha’re told him.

“No rain or thunderstorms?”

“Our God controlled the weather,” Sha’re explained, “Every day was as perfect as him.”

“The Gould aren’t Gods,” Daniel told her, “They’re parasitic creatures who need a host to survive.”

Sha’re stared at him but he turned and went to the kitchen to make them some dinner.

 

She sighed and curled up on the couch, getting comfortable trying to decide what to do next. It was strange, this was not what she’d expected at all and she was beginning to get confused. Minnis had told her that it was not her place to ask but she was beginning to wish she had disobeyed and demanded an answer to why they wanted this man dead.

It suddenly occurred to her that she had the perfect opportunity to seduce him, in his home with no others about, especially O’Neill. Sha’re knew he didn’t trust her, he tried to hide it but she had noticed a few looks he’d given her.

She jumped as thunder crashed again, annoyed at herself for being so childish and weak, Catril would be exceedingly disappointed in her.

“Sha’re, dinner’s ready,” Daniel called.

Turning and giving him a smile, Sha’re decided she’d wait and see what happened.

 

Sha’re jumped again as the thunder crashed and lightning flashed outside the window, sighing annoyed at herself once more. It had amazed her that Catril’s observations were completely wrong when it came to Daniel. He had led her to the spare room and wished her good night before leaving her alone to sleep. She hadn’t expected that at all. Sliding out of bed, she walked to the full length mirror that sat haphazardly in the corner; she knew there was nothing wrong with her. She had perfect skin, long black hair and was slim but athletic. 

“Seduce him,” she said to the mirror, thoughtfully she looked at the pants and t-shirt she was wearing and slipped off the pants, smiling at the way the t-shirt sat.

Slowly she walked to his room opening the door quietly and she stopped to see him lying asleep. Do it, she urged herself finally stepping into the room. Daniel opened his eyes as she walked into the room.

“Sha’re?” he murmured sitting up.

“I…I could not sleep,” she stuttered, the thunder roared at the perfect time and she jumped again.

“It’s only thunder,” Daniel laughed, “It can’t hurt you.”

“Can I stay here for the moment?” she asked, “I do not want to disturb your sleep but the thunder…I have never...” she trailed off, disgusted at herself for doing this.

Daniel nodded, smiling as she sat next to him curling up against the headboard. 

“I am sorry that I have intruded in your home,” Sha’re told him, stretching her long legs out, knowing that Daniel couldn’t keep his eyes off her.

“It’s not exactly my home,” Daniel shrugged, “I just live here.”

This struck a chord within her, “You have no home?”

“I think the last home I had was when I was a child in Egypt with my parents,” Daniel explained.

Seduce him, Catril’s voice sounded in her head.

Sha’re swallowed slightly and slid across, resting her head against his chest, wrapping her arm around his waist.

“Sha’re,” Daniel whispered as she cuddled against him.

“Just let me stay,” she whispered back, “I feel safer with you.”

 

Daniel closed his eyes as she pressed against him, knowing he should tell her to go back to her room, that this wasn’t right but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to let go of her and very soon he discovered she was fast asleep. Gently he slid them to lie down and pulled the covers over them, trying to ignore his racing hormones. She murmured in her sleep starting to whisper worries, Daniel was pleased to hear it was Abydonian she was speaking in her sleep he’d been right about her heritage.

As she tossed in her sleep Daniel wrapped his arms around her even tighter until she calmed falling asleep himself after a while.

*********************************************

Sha’re woke and smiled finding Daniel asleep beside her. 

You’re not supposed to be happy to see him; she thought to herself, you’re meant to be preparing to kill him.

But his gentleness, his concern for her was something she hadn’t expected.

You have to continue, she told herself, you must serve your God.

Gently she touched his cheek smiling softly to herself, he was so handsome and she found herself so attracted to him.

“Sha’re?” Daniel murmured waking up.

“Good morning,” she said managing to blush, “I am sorry I intruded.”

“Don’t be,” Daniel told her before realising the way they were lying tangled together and moved to get up.

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re stopped him, wrapping her arm around his neck and initiating a kiss.

Daniel was shocked at her kiss but he responded pulling her close, rolling so he was on her. He couldn’t stop kissing her, their bodies melting together as he started to kiss her neck, smiling at the soft moan that escaped her lips. Her fingers curled through his hair as she pulled him closer to her. Daniel pulled away from her suddenly realising what he was doing and how wrong it was.

“Dan’iel?” she asked looking at him slightly confused, her face flushed, her eyes bright with passion.

“We can’t,” he pulled away from her and off the bed.

“Why not?” she asked, crawling over she knelt up to face him, “I want this, so do you.”

She gently kissed the hollow of his neck moving up along his jaw, “Let us do what we want, what we both need.”

Daniel wavered but he pulled back, “Sha’re, I do want this but…”

“What?” she snapped, getting frustrated and completely confused; Catril had assured her that she would be able to do this easily.

“It’s too fast,” he whispered, “And you’re still recovering,” he gently kissed her forehead, “Have a shower and I’ll make breakfast before we return to the base.”

“Dan’iel,” she called as he moved to leave the room.

“Yes?”

Sha’re softly kissed him once more, “Thank you, for not being what I expected.”

Completely confused Daniel left her to freshen up.

 

Jack saw Sam grin as Jacob walked out of the Stargate and down the ramp, hugging his daughter.

“Hey Jacob, what you doing here?” Jack asked as they shook hands.

“I can’t come to visit my daughter on her birthday?” Jacob asked, grinning before frowning slightly, “But I also have some news and it’s pretty important.”

“Come on,” Jack nodded, leading them up to the briefing room, “So, Jacob,” he said after Hammond and Teal’c had joined them, “What’s up?”

“Where’s Daniel?” Jacob asked, “This concerns him.”

“He’s helping a refugee we picked up,” Jack explained.

“Well get him back to the base and keep him under guard,” Jacob told them.

“Why?” Sam asked shocked.

“He’s been targeted,” Jacob explained, “An Assassin has been sent out for him.”

“What?” Jack jumped, grabbing the nearby phone. He finished and turned back to them, “He’s on the base down in the infirmary with Sha’re.”

Sam sighed in relief, “Should we tell him?”

“If we don’t and try to keep him safe,” Jack said, “He’ll know something is wrong and when he does find out he won’t talk to us for several weeks.”

Hammond nodded in agreement, so Sam, Jack, Teal’c and Jacob headed down to talk to Daniel. As they reached the doors, Jacob looked in and grabbed Jack back away from the doors, Sam and Teal’c followed.

“What’s wrong, Dad?” Sam asked.

“It’s her,” Jacob hissed, “I saw her at the training camp when I was undercover.”

“Sha’re?” Sam asked amazed.

Jacob nodded, “She’s here to kill him.”

 

Sha’re smiled as Daniel continued his story from when he’d been on his first dig, his own amusement at the stupidity he’d had when young made her laugh. It felt so strange to laugh freely to feel unburdened, with him Sha’re felt so relaxed and suddenly completely guilty.

She had to tell him, she had to tell him why she was here and hope he wouldn’t despise her, although she knew it was his right.

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re gently took his hand, “I wish to thank you for everything you have done for me. You are so different from the way I thought you would be.”

“Sha’re, you’re not making much sense,” Daniel frowned.

Touching his cheek, Sha’re gently kissed him, “There is something I must tell you, Dan’iel.”

“Daniel,” Jack yelled from behind him, “Get away from her.”

“What?” Daniel turned, finding they were surrounded by armed guards.

“Daniel, move away from her,” Jack repeated, “She’s not who you think she is.”

Daniel turned back to Sha’re who slowly nodded to him, “You must go.”

“Sha’re?”

Before she could say anything, Teal’c grabbed Daniel away from her allowing the others to move in.

“Get the clasp from her hair,” Jacob told them, “It’s a weapon.”

Sam moved slowly to where Sha’re stood unflinching, her eyes resting on Daniel who was staring at her completely confused. Carefully, Sam removed the hair-clip Sha’re wore and stepped back allowing the guards to remove her.

 

“Wow,” Sam murmured as a sharp spike appeared from the clasp she’d taken from Sha’re, “That looks deadly.”

“It’s not,” Jacob explained, “It enters the base of the spine and then this button is pressed. The victim is electrocuted, virtually undetectable as anything but natural causes.”

“Daniel?” Jack asked at his friend’s completely blank look, “You okay?”

They were back in the briefing room, the screen showing Sha’re sitting unmoving in her cell.

“Not really,” Daniel whispered as he sat his eyes on the screen.

“You weren’t to know, Daniel,” Sam told him resting her hand on his arm.

“Why didn’t she kill me?” Daniel asked, starting to pace, “I mean I’ve been alone with her for over a day and she didn’t hurt me, she didn’t…”

“She was more than likely ordered to wait until a certain moment,” Jacob said gently, “I’m sorry, Daniel.”

The young archaeologist closed his eyes before taking his seat again, “What happens to her now?”

“Unfortunately we may not have any part in that decision,” Hammond told them, “NID know about her and I’ve been ordered to allow them to take her for a debriefing.”

“What?” Daniel snapped.

“With all due respect, General,” Jack caught Daniel’s arm, stopping him saying any more, “Do we really want the NID to have a trained assassin in their midst, especially one whose mission is to take out Daniel.”

Daniel leaned back in his chair listening as they argued, his eyes drifting once again to the young woman sitting unmoving on the bunk in the small cell, he had an idea.

*********************************************

“Dan’iel?” Sha’re said in surprise as he entered her cell.

“I’m here for one reason only,” he stated coldly, “The NID want you and they’ll be here tomorrow morning to take you away. I won’t let that happen.”

“You care what happens to me?” she asked in surprise.

“I care that they’ll have a trained assassin working for them,” Daniel replied, taking a step forward he took a deep breath, “I can help you leave Earth.”

Sha’re frowned, “How?”

She gasped slightly as he placed his hand on her cheek, warming it as his fingers curled through her hair.

“ _You have to do as I say_ ,” Daniel breathed in Abydonian; “ _If you go against it they’ll kill you_.”

“ _Tell me what I’ve to do_ ,” Sha’re replied.

Without a word Daniel kissed her. As they kissed, Sha’re felt Daniel catch her hand bringing it up against his chest passing the clasp to her. When they parted Sha’re leaned into his ear.

“ _When I press this against your back_ ,” she breathed into his ear, “ _Act as though you’re in pain_.”

Daniel nodded, kissing her once more feeling her hand slide down to his lower back and pressing the device wrapped around her hand on it.

The next thing the guards watching security cameras saw was Daniel being forced to the door.

 

“Open it,” Sha’re demanded as she and Daniel stood at the bottom of the ramp, “If I press the button he dies.”

Jack frowned his own weapon aimed at her but Sha’re knew he’d hit Daniel if he fired. Jack looked into his friend’s eyes and saw Daniel give a slight nod, which Jack returned before he turned to the Sam.

“Open the Gate, Carter,” he ordered.

“But sir,” she cried.

“Open it,” Jack ordered once more before turning back to Sha’re, “If he doesn’t come back, I’ll find you and kill you myself.”

Sha’re just kept a cool gaze on him as she pulled Daniel up towards the Stargate, “If you follow,” she snapped before they jumped through the Stargate, “He dies.”

Sha’re breathed a sigh of relief as they exited the Gate and it shut down. Feeling Daniel pull away from her, she turned and was amazed to find boys all aiming Earth style weapons at her.

“What?” she demanded of Daniel.

“I told you I’d get you away from Earth but not let you out into the universe,” Daniel told her as he stood behind the boys, “If you try to escape, they will fire.”

Sha’re aimed her weapon at the boys.

“Jacob disabled it,” Daniel told her, “You don’t think I’d trust you enough to give you a live weapon?”

“Where are we?” Sha’re demanded looking around.

“Home,” Daniel gave a slight smile, “This is Abydos.”

“You are so sure this is my home?” Sha’re sneered at him.

“Your accent, your looks are all Abydonian. But what made me completely sure was hearing you whisper it in your sleep,” Daniel laughed, “Look, Sha’re the Chief Elder has promised to see if he can find your family, you can stay here in peace or you can return and be killed by the Gould that sent you after me.”

“Or your friends will kill me,” Sha’re completed for him.

“Yes.”

“Then I have no choice,” she waited as the boys moved slightly so she could join Daniel, “We should go.”

With several of the boys following on guarding her Daniel led Sha’re to Nagada.

 

Kasuf waited, worrying about Daniel’s decision. He could not believe that his good son was willing to help this woman when she had been sent to kill him. But Daniel was a good soul and Kasuf believed in him, once they arrived Kasuf would help her find her family, if they even truly existed.

Kasuf frowned, wondering what her name was, when Daniel had asked for their help Kasuf had been a little preoccupied being amazed at Daniel’s request to ask the name of the woman.

“Kasuf,” the boy Daniel had sent on ahead reappeared, “They are here.”

As the cloth was pulled back, Kasuf felt his breath leave him as the woman walked in beside Daniel, it couldn’t be.

“Kasuf,” Daniel said turning and indicating the woman at his side, “This is…”

“Sha’re!!!” Kasuf breathed making both stare at him.

“Father?” Sha’re gasped as things suddenly fell into place in her mind, “You…you are alive.”

Without another word Kasuf stepped forward and pulled her to him, holding her close as Daniel discreetly left them alone.

*********************************************

“Why did you do this?” Sha’re asked when Daniel walked up behind her as she watched the sun set from the city walls.

“Do what?” Daniel stood beside her.

“Bring me here?” Sha’re turned and looked into his eyes, showing the fear in her own, “Did you know he was my father?”

“No,” Daniel shook his head, “I only knew Kasuf had a daughter who he thought had died but he never spoke her name. Abydonian tradition…”

“We never speak the name of the dead,” Sha’re whispered, “In case it calls them back from their rest.”

Daniel smiled softly, “Kasuf is overjoyed you’re back in his life. Are you going to break his heart?”

Sha’re let out a cry of frustration, “You do not understand.”

“Then explain to me,” Daniel snapped back, “You owe me.”

“I owe you?”

“I could have left you back on Earth to be taken by the NID,” he replied, “You were going to kill me, I think you owe me an explanation.”

Sha’re sighed and slid down the wall to sit, “They told me he was dead.”

Daniel took a seat beside her, “Go on.”

“I remember waking up in a strange room and calling for my mother,” Sha’re whispered, “Then Minnis arrived and he told me that she was dead, that some people had come to Abydos and taken us,” Sha’re leaned her head against Daniel’s shoulder to his surprise, “I asked for my father and Minnis told me he’d come after us but our abductors had killed him. They fuelled my anger and trained me.”

Daniel nervously slipped his arm around her and drew her closer.

“How can my father ever love me again after what I was going to do?” Sha’re cried, turning into him and crying against his chest.

Shocked, Daniel held her close rocking her until she pulled away and embarrassed she bade him goodnight.

 

“She asked a good question,” Kasuf came up to join Daniel once Sha’re had left, “Why did you bring her here? Why are you doing this?”

“I didn’t want a trained assassin working with the NID back on Earth,” Daniel replied.

“You are lying, Dan’iel,” Kasuf stated.

Daniel stared out across the sands of Abydos, “Even after finding out everything I can’t help but be in love with her.”

Kasuf smiled softly, “Was that so hard to admit?”

“A little,” Daniel laughed sadly, “But it’s insane.”

“Love always is,” his adoptive father told him, “Dan’iel, my daughter has been kept from her family for a long time and denied the love she should have had growing up. I may have missed her for a long time but she is still my little girl and I can read her well. She loves you and is finding it hard to go against what she was taught growing up.”

“Kasuf, she was going to kill me,” Daniel reminded him but before Kasuf could reply Daniel left him.

“Father,” Skaara said joining him, “Are you alright?”

“Just worried, my son,” Kasuf placed his hand on Skaara’s shoulder, “Dan’iel has been hurt so often that he is pushing Sha’re away and Sha’re…”

“Is not who she once was,” Skaara frowned.

“I know,” Kasuf sighed, “I am hoping she will find her home here once more but I do not think that will happen.”

*********************************************

“Plan go off okay then?” Jack asked.

Daniel nodded, “Yeah. What did Maybourne say?”

“You don’t want to know,” Jack laughed, “Is Kasuf with you?”

Daniel shook his head, “He’s helping Sha’re get to know her family again.”

“So her family are there?” surprise filled Jack’s voice.

Daniel nodded, “She’s Kasuf’s daughter.”

“What?”

“I’ll be back in a few days,” Daniel told his stunned friend, “I don’t see Kasuf and Skaara enough these days.”

Jack nodded, sighing as the screen went blank and the Stargate shut down.

“I was not exactly wild about this plan to begin with,” Hammond told Jack, “Now I’m even more worried.”

“Daniel’s home,” Jack shrugged before nodding, “Sir, he’s coming back here in a few days. He’ll be leaving her there.”

“Are you sure?” Hammond asked, “Jack, we all saw the way he was with her and now she is the child of his only family, do you honestly think he’ll leave her?”

Jack grimaced again but couldn’t find an answer.

 

Sha’re paced the small tent angrily, she was not allowed out of the city at all and that infuriated her. It was bad enough that everywhere she went she was followed by children all waiting for her to try and escape, the worst being her brother.

“You may have my sister’s looks and name,” he had told her coldly, “But my sister is dead and if you harm Dan’iel, I will kill you myself.”

Sha’re sank to the floor, her mind filled with confusion; she had been raised for the single purpose of killing Daniel. Once she had done it she was supposed to die herself, it was as simple as that.

Nobody warned her about this.

_”You must seduce him,” Catril told her during their weekly session, “Men are very easy to please. Trust me I know.”_

_Sha’re laughed as Catril flicked her hair._

_“I do not know if I can do that,” Sha’re admitted, Catril was the only one she would ever disclose a weakness to._

_Catril took Sha’re by the shoulders and pushed her to stand in front of the mirror, “Look at yourself, child. You are beautiful and I know for certain whenever you walk across the square, every man turns and watches you. Your mark shall be unable to resist you.”_

_Sha’re nodded softly, “Tell me what I’ll need to do.”_

Sha’re sighed at her memory, she’d done everything that Catril had taught her but with one side effect she never expected. 

She was in love with Daniel.

 

Daniel heard movement at the entrance of his tent and turned to find Sha’re standing there.

“What do you want?” he asked, turning away as she stepped inside.

“I need to ask you something,” she said, walking so she was standing behind him.

“Between the shoulder blades is a good place to stick a knife,” Daniel told her as he took a quick drink.

“Stop it,” Sha’re cried, “Listen to me.”

“Fine,” Daniel spun, “Tell me it again. Tell me how you didn’t know me, how you were raised for this, how it was all their fault, how…” he was cut off as Sha’re kissed him, shocked at first he couldn’t help but return the kiss.

Sha’re parted from him breathing deeply, “Do you love me?”

“I loved who I thought you were,” he pulled away.

“That is who I was,” Sha’re replied, “It is who I am. You said it yourself, I spoke in my sleep. If I was trying to hide from you why would I get so comfortable with you?”

“I don’t know,” he whispered, closing his eyes.

“Please, Dan’iel,” Sha’re moved into his arms, “I want to be with you. I have no desire to kill or hurt you. I would kill anyone who dared upset you.”

Daniel couldn’t help the small smile that crept onto his lips, “Let’s keep the death toll to zero can we?”

“I am afraid, Dan’iel,” Sha’re told him, “I have never allowed myself to feel anything like this before but I am so scared that I will disappoint my father and be what Skaara believes me to be.”

Daniel sighed and gently touched her cheek, “I want to believe you, Sha’re. I want to believe that you love me but I don’t know if I can.”

“You can,” she whispered.

“You’ve fooled me before,” he reminded her, “With your innocent act when you first woke up, the fear of the guards. You were really good.”

Sha’re sighed, wishing she’d never come here, wishing she could go back and stop herself coming into the tent, stop herself ever meeting him.

“Sha’re,” Daniel tilted her face to look into his eyes, “I do love you.”

A smile crept over her face at his words, “You do?”

Daniel gave a soft laugh, “I do but it’s going to take me time to learn to trust you.”

Sha’re moved into his arms, hugging him tightly, “I will prove myself, Dan’iel,” she whispered before kissing him.

 

Sha’re woke up and found she was alone. Sitting up she saw Daniel standing looking out of the tent. Silently she stood up and walked up behind him, sliding her arms around his waist and kissing between his shoulders.

“Better than a knife,” Daniel laughed softly, turning to her and sliding his arms around her.

“Dan’iel,” she frowned before smiling as he kissed her again, “Why are you here?”

“I just wanted to look out at the stars for a while,” he explained, “I used to do it almost every night when I stayed here. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“I do not mind you waking me,” Sha’re told him.

Daniel held her as they stared out across the starlit sky of Abydos, neither said a word but their minds were racing.

Sha’re glanced at the man beside her and started to worry that someone would try to finish what she had been sent to do, that someone would take him away from her. Closing her eyes and holding onto him tightly Sha’re decided she had to go; she had to stop Minnis from killing Daniel even if it meant her own death. Looking up at him, she stretched up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before taking his hand and leading him back to the bed. As Daniel lay down, Sha’re rested on top of him burying her face against his neck as she felt his hands slide across her back.

“I love you, Dan’iel,” she told him as she moved to look into his eyes, “You are the most amazing man I have ever known and I want you to know just how wonderful you make me feel.”

“I love you too,” he breathed.

Sha’re felt tears fill her eyes, “I will not let them send anyone else after you. I am going to stop them.”

“Sha…” Daniel started but Sha’re rendered him unconscious before he could continue.

Sha’re gently kissed Daniel a few times saying goodbye before she slid off him placing the covers over him and pulled on her clothes. She knew where the ‘guards’ were and easily slipped past them, heading away from the city to the pyramid. As she walked, her heart was heavy knowing she had just found her life only to have to leave it behind. When she made it to the pyramid she took a deep breath and started to dial what had been her home for a long time.

“I knew you would do this,” Skaara’s angry voice made her spin.

“Skaara, this…”

“Stop it,” Skaara snapped, “You were warned what would happen if you tried to escape.”

“I have to leave,” Sha’re told him, “I have to make sure they do not come after Dan’iel again.”

Skaara glared at her, “You are not leaving,” he motioned with the gun, “We are returning to the city.”

Sha’re sighed, moving as he indicated before she spun grabbed the gun and knocked him out with it, “I am sorry, my brother,” she whispered, moving him to somewhere a little more comfortable before she headed through the Stargate.

*********************************************

Jack stood waiting for Daniel to return through the Gate with Jacob and Sam at his side. They all wanted to know what had happened over the past few days, none of them was expecting Daniel to come running down the ramp.

“Where would she go?” he demanded of Jacob.

“What?” Jack asked.

“Jacob, you have to tell me where it was you saw her,” Daniel ignored Jack.

“Daniel, what’s going on?” Sam asked her friend.

“Sha’re went back,” he cried exasperated, “I need to know the Gate address to the planet.”

“I knew it,” Jack snapped, “You and your ‘she won’t leave Abydos’.”

Daniel spun, anger flashing in his eyes, “She left for me, you stupid son of a bitch. She is going after the Gould that sent her so he can’t send anymore people after me.”

“Dr Jackson,” Hammond’s voice interrupted them, “I want you to go to the infirmary while I talk with Jacob.”

Daniel was about to argue with Hammond but the General placed his hand on the young man’s shoulder, “Trust me, son.”

With a heavy sigh, Daniel allowed Jack to move him out of the Gateroom and to the infirmary.

 

“Wow,” Janet murmured, seeing the bruise on his neck, “How did that happen?”

“Sha’re knocked me out,” he sighed.

“And the ah…” she paused giving Jack an amused look, “Scratches on your back?”

“They happened earlier,” Daniel refused to look up at the doctor.

“What exactly happened?” Jack interrupted the doctor’s interrogation, even though it was fun.

“She said she didn’t want him sending someone else after me and she was going to stop him,” Daniel sighed, “She evaded all the boys easily except for Skaara who confronted her in the pyramid.”

“Is he okay?” Jack asked concerned.

“She knocked him out but he’s fine,” Daniel replied, “Pissed as hell that I want to go after her. He doesn’t understand why.”

“He’s not alone,” Jack murmured.

Daniel’s blue eyes were filled with ice as he glared at his friend, “You really don’t get it do you? She is going to get herself killed for me. I don’t want that.”

“Daniel,” Jack started.

“I love her,” Daniel cut his friend off; “I won’t lose her.”

*********************************************

The pain shooting through her was excruciating but Sha’re didn’t utter a sound; she sagged when the pain-stick was removed from the back of her neck. Her arms were held above her as she knelt before Minnis who frowned at her silence.

“We have no desire to do this, Sha’re,” he told her, “I helped raise you, you were my best student.”

“You stole my life,” Sha’re spat at him.

“We gave you everything,” Minnis snapped.

“By taking away my family?” she snarled at him, “By turning me into a killer?”

Minnis glanced at the Jaffa standing behind her and nodded. Sha’re gritted her teeth as the pain started again, she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. Closing her eyes she thought of Daniel, she had to stop Minnis, she had to.

“Stop,” a new voice entered the room.

Sha’re sagged in relief as the pain stopped, she managed to look up to see a woman strut across the room. She was tall with long curled blonde hair and blue eyes which glowed announcing herself as Goa’uld.

“I had such high hopes for you,” the woman said, “You were trained so well and yet you betrayed us.”

“My Lord Osiris,” Minnis said, “Do you wish us to kill her?”

Sha’re stiffened knowing if she was dead she couldn’t stop them, Daniel would still be in danger.

“Not yet,” Osiris replied, “Place her in a cell for now. I shall deal with her later.”

Sha’re was unable to resist as she was dragged away but she overheard their conversation.

“What about Jackson?” Minnis asked the Goa’uld.

Osiris smiled coldly, “He shall come to us.”

“Are you sure?” Minnis asked.

“It is who he is,” Osiris laughed, “And when he comes here, I shall watch him die.”

 

Daniel sat on the bunk of the ship as they headed to the planet Sha’re was on, his mind a whirl. It was Jacob who had helped persuade Hammond that they should go after Sha’re, reminding him that she was the daughter of one of their major allies. Jack wasn't happy about this turn of events at all arguing that she’d been sent to kill Daniel but in the end it was Daniel who had persuaded Jack by simply asking him.

Both Sam and Teal’c were silent, only following from orders and loyalty to Daniel, neither believing that Sha’re was worth a rescue mission.

Daniel was so tired of fighting with everyone over this, he knew how insane this was but he loved her and losing her was not an option he was going to consider.

 

“Why are we doing this?” Sam demanded, “Why are we letting him put us all on the line for a woman who was sent to kill him.”

“Because he’s insane,” Jack replied, “Besides we’re his friends and Hammond ordered us to do it.”

“I understand he cares for her,” Sam rolled her eyes, “But…”

“I know what you mean, Carter,” Jack shrugged, “But he’s been right about so many unusual things maybe he’s right about this.”

“You do not believe that,” Teal’c stated.

“No I don’t but we’ve no choice,” Jack replied.

 

“They don’t understand,” Jacob told Daniel as he joined him, “They think…”

“They think I’m nuts,” Daniel whispered, “Maybe I am.”

“Love is always nuts,” Jacob laughed, “You should hear some of the things I did when I fell for Sam’s mother.”

“That bad?” Daniel asked softly, happy for the distraction.

Jacob rolled his eyes, “You have no idea. It’s her mother that gave Sam her brains by the way.”

Daniel smiled softly, “Do you think I should just let her go?”

Jacob placed his hand on the young man’s shoulder, “You love the girl?”

“More than I thought was possible,” Daniel replied, “She loves me too, Jacob. I know that and she is trying to save me.”

“Then let’s go save her right back,” Jacob grinned, “And don’t worry about what happens after, Daniel. Trust me.”

*********************************************

Osiris sat in the throne room, annoyed that the perfect plan hadn’t been so perfect after all. Humans and their desires, their need to be loved, it sickened him.

Glancing at the view screen, Osiris stared at his perfect assassin; it had been such a good idea doing this but somehow it had spiralled out of his control. Osiris knew he’d gone the wrong way for this but it would still work out. Allowing Daniel Jackson to live so that he could remove Ra, Apophis and several other Goa’ulds so Anubis could return to a weaker group of System Lords before killing him had worked. However the method, which had seemed so amusing and ironic, had not worked out. The device that allowed Osiris to travel back into this universe’s past would not work again so he had to deal with this now. However, Sha’re had fallen for Jackson, her return to try and stop them killing him would prompt him to come after her and Osiris would get what he wanted anyway.

 

Sha’re forced herself to stay awake.

The pain that still pushed its way through her body made it so tempting to let herself fall into unconsciousness but she couldn’t. She had to pull together all her strength so she could escape this cell. This other one, this woman was the one in charge and it made Sha’re wonder just what was truly going on. 

She could do this, she’d done worse, well not really but she could persuade herself she had. Closing her eyes, Sha’re drew in all her strength and grabbing the side of the bunk stood up, she pulled up one of the sheets and blinded the camera. Finally a Jaffa came to check on her, forcing herself to ignore the pain she was feeling, Sha’re managed to incapacitate the Jaffa grabbing his zat-nicketel she slowly moved through the corridors, she was going to end this.

 

Daniel watched as they landed in a quiet secluded part of the planet, he was worried about finding her, saving her and what would happen after. He knew Jack, Sam and Teal’c were only here out of loyalty to him but he wasn't sure how far he could push that.

Jacob however, seemed to be in his corner which was actually bewildering to Daniel considering how he’d been the one to warn them about her. He decided just for now to focus on saving her and worry about later, later.

“Okay,” Jack’s sharp voice brought him back to his team, “Jacob, let’s get moving. I want in and out as fast as possible.”

Jacob nodded and pointed them in the right direction; he gave Daniel an encouraging nod before taking the lead.

*********************************************

Sha’re gripped the wall trying to remain upright. She had to find and stop Minnis then the other Goa’uld. She swayed, wishing just for an instant the pain would stop. Closing her eyes for a second she thought of Daniel, she was doing this for him but wished just for a moment he was by her side. Gripping her zat-nicketel tighter in her hand, she started again for Minnis’ quarters.

Stepping into his quarters the Goa’uld turned to her, “You always were a brilliant student,” he said smiling, “It is a pity I have to kill you.”

“You will not,” Sha’re sneered, she saw the collection of knives on the wall and took one.

“You are going to kill me?” Minnis laughed, “I raised you like my own, I am like your father.”

“You taught me, you trained me,” she threw the knife hitting Minnis in the heart as he stared at her, shocked by what she’d done, “You trained me to be a killer, Minnis. Look I killed you.”

As he lay on the ground, life oozing from him Sha’re looked down on him, “I have my father, Minnis and you are not him.”

Taking up the zat nicketel, Sha’re aimed at the body firing three times, sighing in relief as he disintegrated.

“You are safe now, Dan’iel,” she whispered, “I wish I could see you once more before I die.”

“Young love,” a voice sneered as Sha’re staggered towards the door, “Did you really believe I wasn’t going to pay attention to the trained assassin I had in my cells.”

Sha’re looked up to find Osiris standing before her, a ribbon device aimed.

“Why did you want him dead?” Sha’re demanded, “What has Dan’iel done to you?”

Osiris laughed, “Daniel Jackson, defender of the defenceless and all round annoyance.”

“Why?” Sha’re snapped.

“He has annoyed me once too often,” Osiris replied, “Though my host,” Osiris motioned to the woman’s body he held captive, “Was once his lover. I am sure you did not know that.”

Sha’re’s eyes narrowed, “No longer.”

“Only because I took her,” Osiris laughed, “If she was ever freed, you would be tossed aside.”

“He loves me,” Sha’re wasn’t sure why she was arguing with this Goa’uld.

“You were sent to kill him,” Osiris laughed, “What makes you think he was not just saving himself?”

Sha’re gripped the zat-nicketel tighter, “I do not care. You were the one who took my life from me.”

“And you are going to take your revenge?” Osiris laughed before activating the ribbon device.

All Sha’re could see was a bright orange light as she collapsed to her knees.

 

They had managed to invade the palace and Daniel could feel his heart hammering in his chest as they moved deeper into the building.

A scream made him jump and he felt Teal’c grab him by the shoulder.

“We must proceed carefully,” Teal’c told him.

“That’s her,” Daniel snapped, “We have to…”

“Make sure none of us get killed,” Jack told him before taking the lead.

Daniel wanted to run ahead but he knew better than that now. When the Jaffa appeared, they were taken out quietly before SG1 moved closer to the room they could hear screaming.

“Okay,” Jack said, “On three, two, one.”

They ran into the room and Daniel saw Sha’re held in the grip of the ribbon device by a Gould, as the Gould looked up he gasped, “Sarah?”

 

Osiris released the woman who fell to the ground barely conscious as he turned on the intruders.

“Daniel Jackson,” Osiris smiled viciously.

“You can’t be here,” Daniel said, “I talked to you a week ago.”

“Surprise,” Osiris laughed, moving closer to him banking that his shock would make him careless enough the Osiris would be able to kill him.

“Dan’iel, beware,” Sha’re’s voice was weak but it made Daniel pull back aiming his gun at the figure walking towards him.

“Are you going to kill me?” Osiris asked mockingly, “Kill someone you love.”

“Loved,” Daniel replied, “Past tense. And you’re not Sarah.”

As Osiris moved again, Daniel noticed a small clip attached to her belt, aiming at it Daniel fired. Osiris flinched backwards starting to shake violently; it was like the Goa’uld was being pulled apart. None of them could move as Osiris ran from the room.

 

Sha’re felt someone pulling her up and she forced open her eyes, “Dan’iel?”

Daniel looked down on her as he held her in his arms, “Hi.”

“Why are you here?” she croaked, amazed to see him.

“You came here to save me,” he smiled, stroking her cheek, “I thought I’d return the favour.”

Sha’re felt tears fill her eyes, “You came for me?”

“I told you already,” Daniel whispered, “I love you.”

Sha’re sighed in relief, “I am so tired, Dan’iel.”

“Just rest,” he soothed, “I’ll take care of you I promise.”

Looking into his eyes she smiled and allowed herself to rest in his arms.

*********************************************

Daniel sat with Sha’re as Jacob tended to her wounds, the others were in the cockpit. He was glad they weren’t here, he couldn’t put up with the looks.

“The Gould has been removed,” Jacob told him.

“What?” Daniel asked completely confused, “What Gould?”

“The Gould sent to kill you,” Jacob replied with a perfectly straight face.

“Jacob…”

“Listen to me, Daniel,” Jacob said seriously, “They placed a Goa’uld within her, the reason we couldn’t sense it was due to a drug that masked it’s presence to others. The drug meant that it could only take over at key moments so the only times you weren’t with Sha’re was when she tried to escape. Now the Gould has been removed, Sha’re is no danger to anyone.”

Daniel frowned before finally managing to say, “Why?”

“Why?”

“Why are you doing this?” Daniel whispered.

Jacob shrugged, “Because you both deserve this chance to be happy.”

“I…” Daniel struggled.

“Daniel,” Jacob cut him off, “I saw how that young woman looked at you, I also know if she wanted to kill you she would have in that cell or on Abydos. Assassins like she was, their job is to kill their target and die themselves. If she was going to harm you she would have done it a long time ago.”

“Can you persuade the others?” Daniel asked softly, his fingers resting lightly on Sha’re’s forehead.

Jacob grinned, “Watch me.”

 

Sha’re opened her eyes in confusion, her body screamed in pain but she forced herself past that.

“Hey,” Daniel sat beside her, “You’re awake.”

“Where are we?” Sha’re demanded, suddenly afraid of what was going to happen to her.

“Home,” Daniel soothed, gently kissing her forehead, “We’re back on Abydos.”

Sha’re pushed herself to sit up and smiled as Daniel put his arm around her to help her, she looked around the tent recognising it as Daniel’s home.

“Sha’re?” Kasuf called as he entered the tent.

“Father,” she sighed, despite the ache through her whole body she practically jumped into his arms when he sat at her side.

Kasuf smiled, holding her close and rocking her, “I am so happy you are safe my child. You were so badly injured when Dan’iel brought you here.”

Sha’re buried herself against her father’s robes feeling relieved he didn’t hate her.

“Your brother wishes to see you also,” Kasuf told her smiling at her worried look, “He is not angry, just relieved that both you and Dan’iel are safe.”

“Maybe later,” Daniel said, “She needs some more rest.”

“Of course,” Kasuf gently kissed his daughter’s forehead allowing her to relax back again.

Sha’re waited until her father had left before she looked at Daniel once more, “What happens now?”

“You get better,” he replied.

“I mean,” she paused, “Between us?”

“Well, your father is quite insistent on us marrying;” Daniel grinned, “Which I’m not exactly against.”

“I cannot return to Earth,” she cried, “And you cannot stay here.”

“Of course you can come to Earth,” Daniel kissed her quickly, “You see there was a Gould inside you that was really who had come to kill me using you.”

“But that is not true,” she gasped.

“The only people who know that are you, me, your father, Jacob Carter and we had to tell Skaara too.”

“You would lie,” Sha’re asked, “For me?”

“I’d die for you,” he answered without hesitation, “Something you proved you would do for me. Now, you need to sleep so you can get your strength back.”

“Will you stay with me?” Sha’re whispered.

Daniel lay down beside her pulling her into his arms, “Always.”


End file.
